Kyuukyoku no Battle
is the insert song used in ''Dragon Ball Super'' sang by Akira Kushida, debuted on Episode 110 and in the TV Special This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!. Lyrics: Yukinojo Mori Composer: ZENTA Arrangement: Takatsugu Wakabayashi, ZENTA Singer: Akira Kushida (Japanese), Elliot Coleman (English)https://twitter.com/elliotcoleman/status/1127969591509114881 Lyrics |-|Japanese= ガッガッガッガッガチだぜ グングングングン群を抜き ジャンジャンビャンビャン 究極の聖戦「バトル」 意味はないさ 戦うだけ 出会えて嬉しいぜ すげえヤツに 教えてくれるかい 俺の強さを パワー全開 限界x突破 ここから先は 神もただ ポカーン ガッガッガッガッガチだぜ グングングングン群を抜き ジャンジャンビャンビャン 究極の聖戦「バトル」 マッマッマッマッマジかよ テンテンテンテン天も地も ジャンジャンビャンビャン 火柱に融ける 意味はないさ 戦うだけさ やがて自我が無になるまで 拳が逸れるたび 空が割れる 全てを壊したら 何が生まれる 一撃必殺 一千万回 身体ズタボロ どこでやめりゃいいの ガッガッガッガッガチだぜ グングングングン群を抜き ジャンジャンビャンビャン 究極の聖戦「バトル」 バッバッバッバッ馬鹿だね ザンザンザンザン残酷な ジャンジャンビャンビャン 宿命を笑え 元気玉がみなぎる限り 光放て永遠まで 存在覚醒 限界再生 意識を超えて 戦いは続く マッマッマッマッマジかよ テンテンテンテン天も地も ジャンジャンビャンビャン 火柱に融ける ガッガッガッガッガチだぜ グングングングン群を抜き ジャンジャンビャンビャン 究極の聖戦「バトル」 バッバッバッバッ馬鹿だね ザンザンザンザン残酷な ジャンジャンビャンビャン 宿命を笑え 意味はないさ 戦うだけさ やがて自我が無になるまで |-|Romanized= Ka Ka Ka Ka Kachida ze Gun gun gun gun gun o nuki Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake Deaete ureshii ze sugee yatsu ni Oshiete kureru kai ore no tsuyosa wo Pawaa zenkai genkai toppa Koko kara saki wa kami mo tada pokaan sa Ka Ka Ka Ka Kachida ze Gun gun gun gun gun o nuki Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru Ma ma ma ma maji ka yo Ten ten ten ten ten mo chi mo Jyan jyan byan byan hibashira ni tokeru Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake sa Yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made Kobushi ga soreru tabi sora ga wareru Subete wo kowashitara nani ga umareru Ichigeki hissatsu issen man kai Karada zutaboro doko de yamerya ii no Ka Ka Ka Ka Kachida ze Gun gun gun gun gun o nuki Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru Ba ba ba ba baka da ne Zan zan zan zan zankoku na Jyan jyan byan byan shukumei wo warae Genki dama ga minagiru kagiri Hikari hanate eien made Sonzai kakusei genkai saisei Ishiki wo koete tatakai ha tsudzuku Ma ma ma ma maji ka yo Ten ten ten ten ten mo chi mo Jyan jyan byan byan hibashira ni tokeru Ka Ka Ka Ka Kachida ze Gun gun gun gun gun o nuki Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru Ba ba ba ba baka da ne Zan zan zan zan zankoku na Jyan jyan byan byan shukumei wo warae Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake sa Yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made |-|English= |-|Brazilian Portuguese= À Ba ba ba ba ba batalha! Vou vou vou vou ser mais forte Já já já é hora de lutar e vencer! Eu quero só explodir todo o meu poder Conhecer guerreiros bons assim me deixa tão feliz Será que agora vou poder mostrar do que sou capaz? Superar com força extrema A partir de agora então, até os deuses eu enfrento À Ba ba ba ba ba batalha! Vou vou vou vou ser mais forte Já já já é hora de lutar e vencer! Vão vão vão vão ser rompidos A a a a a terra e o céu Já já já as chamas vão arder, eu sinto Vou explodir meu poder, eu só quero lutar Porque o meu compromisso é sempre vencer! Quando o meu instinto despertar Até o céu vou rasgar Se houver destruição total O que então sobrará? Um só golpe, invencível Não sei se vou aguentar O meu corpo está ferido À Ba ba ba ba ba batalha! Vou vou vou vou ser mais forte Já já já é hora de lutar e vencer! Não não não não acredito É é é um poder incrível Já já já eu vou desafiar o destino A Genki Dama no céu mostra o seu poder E para sempre, eu sei, ela vai brilhar Despertando minha força Com a consciência em paz, pra batalha eu vou com tudo! Vão vão vão vão ser rompidos A a a a a terra e o céu Já já já as chamas vão arder, eu sinto! À Ba ba ba ba ba batalha! Vou vou vou vou ser mais forte Já já já é hora de lutar e vencer! Não não não não acredito É é é um poder incrível Já já já eu vou desafiar o destino Vou explodir meu poder, eu só quero lutar Porque o meu compromisso é sempre vencer! References Category:Music Category:Background Music Category:Songs